Always There As A Family
by Pricat
Summary: The movement have always been a second family to Fiona but she wants to be with her birth family but upon being with them again, she has to choose between being a warrior and a princess but  family is the one thing that makes her strong...
1. Chapter 1

**Always There**

**A/N**

**i had the idea for this since I came back from the store as I was looking at the SFA movie storybook and the illustrations were amazing especially the ones of Warrior Fiona and the movement and then my sister and I started coming up with things for the movement or Team Ogre as I like calling them.**

**I can tell that the movement are kind of like a second family to Fiona as her parents are the rulers of Far, Far Away and know of her but she also is lonely because Shrek went back to his normal world and she's kind of sad but Cookie and the others decide to help her feel better as they act like family but then Fiona decides she wants to meet her birth parents but after that, she likes her birtyh family but she has to choose between being a warrior or being a princess.**

**Also the song from Lady and the Tramp 2, Always There gave me the idea as it's about family.**

**I'm still working on my other Shrek fics too but this came into my head and I had to wite.**

**This is set in the alternate Far, Far Away.**

* * *

Fiona sighed as she was tired from training with Brogan and the others in the hideout which was underground but she was feeling a little sad and lonely.

Things had gone well since the Rumpelstilkin incident had been resloved but she was feeling alone knowing that Shrek had gone back to _his_ normal world and to his normal Fiona but Brogan had noticed that she was heading back to her tent but he knew something was bothering her but she didn't want to talk about it.

He then saw Cookie look worried as Fiona was like an older sister to her but knew something was bothering her.

"Let me go talk to her Brogi.

We're good friends." she said going after the warrior ogress.

Brogan understood as he knew Fiona had been quieter and kept to herself after Shrek had left after kissing him but she still helped them out and fought hunters with the loyal and proud spirit of a warrior but he hoped Cookie could help as he went to check on the others along with tending to minor injuries from sparring with Fiona.

* * *

Cookie sighed hanging outside Fiona's tent as she heard the warrior ogress talking to Puss about her feelings but she understood how it felt to be lonely and then to find somebody who cares about you like she felt with Brogan.

"Maybe I should make her something to eat." she thought.

The ogre chef sighed entering Fiona's tent.

She was stunned seeing her asleep but saw red rims around her eyes.

Puss was stunned seeing her in here.

"What brings you in here senora Cookie?" he asked her.

"I was worried about Fiona as she hasn't been herself.

I think it's to do with Shrek.

She cares about him." she said to him.

Puss nodded knowing that was Fiona had been upset eariler but wondered why she hadn't confided in Brogan since they were friends but knew he was kind of a meat head.

She watched as he fell asleep but talking to Fiona by whispering in her ear.

She decided to wait until Fiona woke up but she saw something.

It was a photo of a young seven year old Fiona with her birth parents King Harold and Queen Lillian as she understood.

She left Fiona alone for now returning to the kitchen...


	2. Trying To Help

**Always There As Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

* * *

Cookie then returned to Fiona's tent later but with a plate of muffins knowing she was probably hungry after her nap and training but saw her sky blue eyes open as she smiled sadly seeing her best friend there but Puss smiled seeing muffins but Cookie stopped him before he could have one.

"These are for Fiona." she said glaring.

The feline sighed hearing that as Fiona smiled sadly knowing Cookie was trying to help her feel better.

"T-Thanks Cookie.

I-I just feel like he abandoned me after breaking the curse and returned to his normal world like my birth parents." she said bitterly.

Cookie knew what Fiona was referring to.

She was referring to her time in the dragon guarded tower alone and needing somebody to be there for her.

"Fiona it's okay.

You know they didn't mean to.

Maybe you should talk to them." she advised.

"Yeah!

Like they want me back in their lives." she retorted.

Cookie hated seeing her tense like this but saw her leave the tent going to the hot springs as that eased her anger and relaxed her.

Cookie then went to tell Brogan.

* * *

Brogan was surprised hearing from Cookie about how Fiona felt about her birth parents but didn't blame her for feeling tht way as her birth parents hadn't seen or spoken about her since she'd been locked in the tower but he sighed looking at the photo Cookie had shown her and had an idea.

"We should do some recon inside the castle." he said.

Cookie smiled going to get the others but he stopped her.

"Let's not get them.

I think we should just do it ourselves." he replied.

Cookie blushed hearing this.

She and Brogan would leave at nightfall when the others were preoccupied with goofing around or telling stories.

He agreed as he hoped Fiona was okay as he'd been like a bigger brother to her since she'd joined the movement and had been overprotective of her but couldn't bear to see her sad as he was watching her in her tent as she was eating.

He sighed as he saw the sun set.

* * *

Brogan saw Cookie shiver in excitement as they snuck into the castle of Fiona's birth parents but saw Lillian walking out of a bedroom and were curious as they opened the door gently but saw it was a child's room filled with toys and books.

The walls were painted purple and Cookie smiled warmly seeing a young child around six or seven asleep in bed but Cookie saw that it was a girl and she looked like Fiona but wore a blue nightdress but saw Brogan approaching making her nervous but the girl's eyes opened but Brogan saw she wasn't afraid of him.

"Hey there.

I'm Brogan and that's Cookie.

Who're you?" he said.

"Marina.

Mommy says my older sister Fiona is like you.

She misses her along with me." she told her.

Cookie smiled warmly at the girl hearing that Fiona's birth mother still cared about her but needed to tell Fiona that her birth parents had another child but were worried.

"We need to go." she whispered.

Marina saw them leave but hoped Fiona was okay.

"Don't worry we'll tell her for you." Cookie told her.

She watched them leave but hoped Fiona was okay...

* * *

When they got back to the movement's hideout, Cookie and Brogan saw the others were goofing around and telling stories as usual but wondered if Fiona was okay as Brogan went to check on her but upon entering the tent, he didn't find Fiona there as Puss sighed.

"She is with the dragons.

You know she likes them." he told him.

Brogan left knowing that Fiona normally hung around the dragon stables as they reared dragons but knew she was venting her sadness as he ran there seeing a dragon leave and saw Fiona on it's back.

"_I'll talk to her later."_ he thought joining the others.


	3. Deciding To Go See Them

**Always There As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the story.**

**I hope people like.**

**I added the Alter Shrek in this but he's the chef's apprentice in the castle of Fiona's birth parents as I know he rocks in the kitchen so I figured it would suit the alternate him.**

**I hope people aren't mad at that.**

* * *

Lillian was in awe hearing from Marina about Brogan and Cookie in the castle but was remembering about Fiona as she still thought of her even though Harold had made himself forget about Fiona but wondered what her eldest daughter was doing.

She then saw somebody join her.

It was the chef's apprentice.

He was a male ogre around twenty years old.

He was bald with gent;e hazel eyes.

He wore a white tunic with a brown alligator vest and belt.

He also wore tartan trousers with brown boots.

"Umm... is everything okay?" she heard him ask.

"Yes I'm fine.

Why don't you ever go to the tavern?" she asked him.

Shrek was a little nervous hearing that.

"I'm not that kind of guy.

Something on your mind?" he asked her.

"Yes.

I was thinking about my older daughter Fiona." she answered.

"Hmm... I never knew of her.

I thought Marina was your only child." he replied.

"No she's not.

Fiona was mine and Harold's first child but she was cursed.

We had to send her away to a tower but a few moths ago, she disappeared and we couldn't find her.

After that, Harold didn't want to talk about her.

He's been kinder to Marina." she answered.

He understood as he sighed going to the library reading up on the Knight's Code as there was something he'd kept secret from others, that he wanted to be a knight but he knew it couldn't happen for those of his kind but he wouldn't give up but was beginning to think his dream wouldn't come true.

He was curious about Fiona but had a feeling he knew where she was.

He'd heard about an underground movement for those of his kind who were trying to bring humans and ogres together but had a feeling she was there but would search later.

* * *

Brogan sighed seeing Fiona return to the movement's hideout but seemed a little relaxed knowing a dragon flight always calmed her down but he needed to tell her about what he and Cookie had heard from Marina but was worried about how she would react as he took a deep breath.

"Brogan you okay?" she asked him.

"No Fiona.

Cookie and I went to your birth parent's castle.

Your parents had another child, a girl named Marina.

She and your mother miss you.

They still think about you." he told her.

Her blue eyes went wide hearing this but went back to her tent.

She needed to think but was curious about her birth parents.

She hadn't seen them since she was seven but wondered if going back to see them would make things better or worse but she sighed making up her mind but smiled sadly seeing Puss's eyes open as she was packing things into a cloth bag but he saw she wasn't packing her axe but had packed her sword and crossbow.

"Where're you going senora?" he asked her.

"I'm going to see my birth parents." she answered.

He gasped hearing this.

"You're leaving?" he asked stunned.

"I'm not leaving the movement.

I'll be back.

It's just I need to fill the sadness inside.

I think going to see them will help.

You wanna come?" she said.

He nodded.

"Si.

I would follow you anywhere." he replied.

She smiled as they would leave at sunrise.

She then saw Cookie in the kitchen.

The ogre chef was stunned hearing she was going to visit her birth parents.

She hoped things would go well knowing she hadn't seen them in a long time.

She watched as she left the hideout...


	4. Reunitied With Her Mother and Sister

**Always There As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the fic and Fiona is going to her birth parent's castle and is worried but Puss reassures her things will be fine.**

* * *

Fiona was nervous as she and Puss entered Far, Far Away but was wearing a hooded cloak so that nobody would freak but the orange feline knew that she was worrying about how her parents would react in seeing her again after all this time but he knew they wouldn't be worried.

"Yeah you're right.

I hope it goes well." she said.

They then approached the castle but Puss saw her climb up the castle into a room through the window.

She saw it was a bedroom but remembered Brogan saying her birth parents had another child but Puss was amazed but decided to leave before somebody saw and freaked but they then saw a seven year old but Fiona's eyes went wide seeing the child looked like her but Puss smiled wondering if she was like Fiona in personality.

"Who's there?" Marina said nervous.

Puss sighed as Fiona decided to reveal herself.

Marina gasped seeing her.

"F-Fiona?" she asked.

The ogress nodded in reply to her sibling.

"Yes it's me.

Who're you?" she replied.

"Marina your sister.

Mommy told me all about you.

Where've you been?" she asked her.

"Around." she answered.

Marina smiled seeing Puss.

"Is he your pet?" she asked.

"Yes he is.

His name is Puss." she answered.

But Marina saw her father but saw Fiona hide in her sister's room until he passed but Marina wondered why she'd do that but Puss knew her father didn't like her after he found out about the curse.

"It's okay Fiona.

You can come out now." Marina said.

Fiona was relieved hearing that but decided to go to the dining room as she was hungry but Lillian was stunned seeing the ogress with Marina as the ogress wondered what was wrong.

"Fiona is that you?" Lillian asked.

The ogress nodded as Lillian hugged her.

"Hey Mom." she said softly.

Lillian wanted to tell Harold but knew he'd nor be happy.

Marina smiled as they went into the dining room.

* * *

Cookie was in the kitchen of the movement's hideout but was worrying about Fiona hoping she was okay but knew Brogan was worried but she sighed knowing that he wouldn't understand but she decided to make snailberry muffins as he liked them but saw him enter with a sad look on his face.

"Brogi she went to see her birth parents." she told him.

He understood but knew she would be there but was worried inside.

He had a feeling her parents would make her stay away from them but decided not to tell Cookie that in case it seemed like he was being selfish but she could tell.

"Don't worry Brogi she won't leave us.

She's our loyal leader." she told him.

He nodded knowing this.

He hoped things would work out.

* * *

Lillian was in awe along with Marina hearing about her adventures leading the ogre movement and protecting them but they were curious but her blue eyes went wide seeing the chef's apprentice.

"_What is he doing here?_

_I thought he went back to his normal world."_ she thought.

"Fiona you okay?" Lillian asked.

That snapped the warrior ogress from her trance.

"Teah I'm good." she answered.

She needed to be sure.

Marina then saw her sister leave after the chef's apprentice...

* * *

Shrek sighed as he was in the library reading more books about the Knight's Code that he'd found in the library's vaults but he hoped that the chefs didn't want his help but he blushed seeing that messy red haired ogress in the dining room and hoped he could talk to her but knew girls human or ogre would never notice him as he was sword fighting but heard footsteps dropping the sword.

"I never knew a chef could wield a sword well." a voice said.

He turned around and gasped seeing who it was.

It was the messy red haired warrior ogress from the dining room but wondered what she was doing here but she examined him from a distance as it was Shrek but he seemed different but her heart was full of hope.

_"Maybe he won't leave me this time_." she thought.

"Sorry if I scared you.

I'm Fiona.

I am the leader of an ogre movement trying to bring human and ogre kind together but things are hard.

What about you?" she said.

"I'm Shrek.

I have been living alone since I was seven.

I couldn't find a use for my talents until I came here to the castle.

I became the chef's apprentice after they liked my dishes.

But I have a secret desire to be a knight." he told her.

She was stunned.

But she then began sparring with him and was in awe at his skill.

"Maybe you should come to the movement.

We could use you." she told him.

"Thanks Fiona.

I'd better go." he answered.

She understood seeing him leave.


End file.
